The Ninja and The Chaos
by Skylined
Summary: A series of one shots. Yuffie wants her Materia back from Vincent, but he has other playful ideas, including teasing the Ninja into a frenzy of anger. But he only wanted one thing from Yuffie that would have satisfied this matter...


"Give it!" The Wutian ninja shouted, placing her hands on her dainty small hips angrily glaring fixated eyes at the damnable villainous antics of Vincent Valentine.

"I know you have it, GIVIT!" Yuffie bellowed to a uncaring motionless being that stood before her. He analized her expression, before turning his back on a displeased Yuffie.

"Don't you walk away from me MISTER!" She said as she confronted Vincent, ceasing him in his tracks.

Vincent cleared his throat before reaching his lower pocket of his trousers, pulling out a small yellow sphere that glazed in the sun.

"Do you mean... this?" He said holding Yuffies prized Steal Materia just out of the inquisitive girls reach. Her eyes lit up as she enthusiastically bounced in excitement, keeping her eyes on the tainted yellow orb.

"I'll have that!" She jumped swiftly in a attempt to steal the materia from Vincent's clutches. He only held it higher, completely out of her grasp.

"HEY! That's not fair Vinny!" Yuffie protested.

"Hm... Neither is the way you use this" he exclaimed as he twiddled the Materia with his fingers playfully teasing her.

"Yes but I wont use it. Its... for... urm..." She paused in thought.

"Collection purposes?" Vincent suggested.

"Yes that! Now give it." Yuffie jumped up wailing her arms in hope of knocking it out of his hand. Thus dropping the Materia. But Vincent's stance was formidable.

"VINNY!" The tone in Yuffies voice began to grow a pitch higher, in her slight anger and anxiety.

He couldn't help but smirk behind his collar at the egocentric ninja. She was desperate, and he was unwilling.

"Yuffie... If I was to give you this..." He let his words linger for a moment observing her motions.

"You wouldn't use it?" He quizzically toyed with her.

"Of course not Vinny, who do you think I am? Some kinda' thief?" She replied with a baffled like look on her features.

"Hm," He brought his arm down slightly. Disbelieving the words she spoke. He toyed with the idea of giving Yuffie a small glimpse of the precious Materia. How Vincent loved teasing the young girl with her weakest indulgence.

"Well waddya' say?" Yuffie cocked her head observing Vincent's fingers running over the pristine glass like exterior.

"No" His words cut though the air, instantaneously throwing a glum look upon the ninjas youthful face.

"Oh Vincent VALENTINE!" The dishevelled Ninja grunted, stomping her boot against the dusty dry soil.

Vincent raised a eye brow, Yuffie never used his full name in conversation at any point since they first met. A very sure sign she was becoming infuriated with his games.

"I know! I'll pay ya?" Came a sudden outburst from the Ninja.

"You have no Gil."He stated, still holding the Materia from Yuffies reach.

"Okay... anything you want? I've got... A Tent and these new fangled HP upper things...or perhaps you wanna have this Fire? I won't need it!" She bartered plea fully, it almost sounded like she was begging. Another First for Vincent.

"You have nothing I need nor want" He could see Yuffie was becoming infuriated with his unreasonable provoking manner as she clenched her fists in fury.

"Well I'm sorry to say VINNY you have absolutely pushed me to my only option, If you won't give it... I'll take it!" A devious and demonic tone in her voice became apparent as he stood motionless, unimpressed with her last ditch attempt to get her favourite Materia.

"You've not seen my Wutaian Ninja powers yet HUH? ... Ayyyyah!" She pulled her Shuriken from the clasps that were sat upon her garments, making humours Ninja sounds that baffled him profusely.

Vincent observed Yuffie's flux of movement, as she prepared her battle stance precariously holding her beloved weapon."I warned you Mr Valentine!" Yuffie held her Shuriken up with readying momentum behind the blades.

Vincent drew his gun from the holster that perched on his belt, casting the barrel unswervingly at the buoyant ninja in a quick haste.

"I dare you..." Vincent playfully egged on Yuffie, who stood deathly still looking frightfully sheepish.

"T-Thats not fair!" She backed down from her position admitting defeat. Which was also another first.

"Neither is stealing or expecting everything for nothing Yuffie " He replied dropping his gun back into his holster.

Sensing her defeat Yuffie immaturely stuck her tongue out at Vincent before shamelessly walked off in a fit of strong words... presumably directed at Vincent. He couldn't help but let out a slight wicked laugh as he watched her walk off into the foliage towards the camp.

A while later back at the clearing of the camp, Vincent was sat around the fire with Cloud, a dishevelled Yuffie was wrapped up in her tent, refusing to come out.

"Vincent...?" Cloud whispered "Did you give Yuffie's Materia back?"

Vincent held out Steal Materia towards the Ex- SOLDIER, "Most of it." He spoke in his usual gruff tone.

Cloud looked at Vincent in a perplexed manner, before taking the Materia from his claw like hand.

"Didn't she want this?" He quizzically asked.

"When does Yuffie ever decline Materia?" A sharp witted Vincent responded.

Cloud observed the small object in his hand, as the warm flames of the fire reflected off the smooth sheen outta coating on the Materia.

"Then what happened? This is her favourite one.." Cloud said still in a whisper.

Vincent looked on toward Yuffie's tent hearing a faint rustle and grunt coming from within, suggesting she was eves dropping on the conversation at hand.

"She didn't say please." Concluded a smug Vincent.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**_Authors Note: Not all that confident at anything remotely funny, but hey I gave it a whizz and hope it's so-so. More chapters to come perhaps. Please be really nice if you review, its honestly a step possibly in a new direction. But as I say I'm not confident xD  
><em>**

**_I don't own FF7, or the characters, they belong to Square Enix! (: The lucky buggers!_**


End file.
